


Leave me be

by Hotgitay



Category: Chicago Hope
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: 3x7 A Time To KillAftermath of Phillip’s  panic attack and Kathryn keeps a close watch on Phillip and irritates him about looking out for his health
Relationships: Kathryn Austin/Phillip Watters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Leave me be

”You need to take it easy”Kathryn scolded her friend 

“I have work to do”Phillip listened but he was being hot headed 

“You had a panic attack”Kathryn states 

“At least it was in the hospital and it’s not a big deal”Phillip didn’t want this to turn into an issue

“You’re lucky it wasn’t a heart attack with the way you’ve been overworking yourself”Kathryn says 

“If I tell you I’ll take some time off would you leave me be?”Phillip inquires 

“I’m keeping an eye on you Mister”Kathryn was worried about him


End file.
